Born From a Nightmare
by August08
Summary: Broken and ravaged by a nightmare he thought was long gone, Nero is left with the child of his greatest fear. Not wanting the child at first, his family convinces him to keep the baby. Now, Nero must deal with being a young parent of a child that no one seems to understand; including Nero himself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Inspired by a dream my friend, Yazzy Dollface had concerning the characters from my story, Terror Born. After she was finished telling me about the dream I had to start writing it. So, here's the sequel to Terror Born. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Rated M for violence and mature subject matter. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing. Only Dmitry, Dominico, Lorrainia, Renzoo and Launa.

* * *

 _"My name...is Nero_ Valentine _."_

Valentine. The name had played through his memory like a broken record. How long ago had that been? It was impossible to tell in the Darkness. He was surprised he still had a conscious mind for the name to play through. By all laws, he should have been absorbed long ago. Dark purple sand shifted in the thick swell of Darkness. It blasted upward, out of the void. It found a foothold on a stone platform, taking the form of his former body. Dmitry looked up, purple eyes blazing. The child was losing his touch.

The Darkness wasn't as powerful as when he had first entered. Something must have happened. Dmitry got to his feet and glanced around. He was still in the same world he had fought Nero in. Sand swirled around his fists. He could still feel the strength and power of Vincent Valentine's body. It had been like a drug; powerful and addictive. He knew he would never find another body like Valentine's. However, he needed a body. He wouldn't last much longer as a pile of sand. Dmitry looked down at his hands. Already they were beginning to lose form; dissolving into sandy particles.

Dmitry threw a wing around his body, turning himself into a swirling mass of dark purple sand. He shot upward like a bat out of hell. Further and further he flew, never stopping, never slowing. He would find his new body, and then, he would find his precious little toy.

He let out a roar as he blasted out of the Darkness. He slammed into the ceiling of a hospital room. However, it wasn't how he had left it. Different patients occupied the beds. His toy and his father were nowhere in sight.

 _Valentine._

He had unfinished business with that family. Then, he felt it: a strong pull towards another room. He followed the lure to another ward. Guards stood outside a private room. They never noticed the sandy mist leak in through the top of the doorway. Dmitry huddled in a small pile of sand on the floor. He was getting weak; he was losing form already. So many years locked away in that Mako tube and then being trapped in the Darkness for however long was taking its toll. Gasping for breath, Dmitry regarded the man in the bed. Thick restraints held the man's wrists to the bed. Lurking closer, Dmitry could feel the strength leaking from the man's body. His dreams were filled with bloodlust. He could use this man.

Dmitry slithered up to the bed and allowed his sandy form to sink into the man's body. Instantly, the heart monitor began to whirl out of control. The guards burst into the room just in time to see their prisoner begin to morph. His hair grew long and turned a dark shade of purple. His fingers grew into claws. Horns stretched out from the top of his head and curled around his ears.

Dmitry laughed as he broke the restraints and rose up from the bed. He turned dark purple eyes to the guards and nurses who had entered the room. He waved his hand and sent out a blast of energy. The guards and nurses were instantaneously knocked unconscious. Dmitry looked at his new body. This man would be a fine host. Large leathery wings unfurled from his back.

"Get ready, little puppet," Dmitry said, blasting a hole in the wall and flying out into the darkness of night. "Your greatest nightmare has returned."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : A huge shout out to my very bested buddy, Yazzy Dollface for helping me out with this chapter. This chapter was her creation, since this story was originally her dream I let her write a chapter for it. Thanks, Yazzy! You're the best!

 **Rating has gone up from T to M for mature subject matter and violence. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Lightning split the sky in two, followed closely by a loud, ear splitting clap of thunder. Rain pelted the roof like a sledge hammer. Midgar had gone completely dark. Nero had an uneasy feeling when he was getting ready to crawl into his bed. He felt like he was being watched. The power had been out for an hour now and he was uneasy in the dark.

 _Funny how times change,_ he thought to himself. _I once only felt safe if it was dark but not now, not since..._ him. Nero shook his head, ridding himself of the thought. _He's dead. I watched him fall into oblivion._

He thought back on the day he had went into his young niece's dreamworld to confront his own living nightmare. He thought back on what had happened to his father. He thought back on how he had finally defeated Dmitry the Terror Born. That was a year ago.

"Get it together, Nero," he berated himself.

"Are you doing okay?" came a deep voice from the doorway.

Nero jumped and turned, relieved to see it was only Vincent. "Yes father, I'm fine. I just don't like the dark anymore, and with the thunder storm and power outage, I am just extra jumpy. I will be okay," Nero said breathing a sigh of relief.

Vincent came farther into his son's room. "Did you want to stay in my room tonight?"

Nero shook his head. "Father, I am getting too old for that, don't you think? I'll be okay, really I will. "

Vincent sized his son up for a minute. "Okay, but if you change your mind I am only at the end of the hall."

Nero walked over to his father and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Father. Goodnight "

Vincent kissed Nero on his forehead. "Goodnight, Nero."

It took quite a while but Nero finally fell into a deep sleep. Vincent went to bed after he was sure Nero had fallen asleep and had fallen into a deep sleep himself.

In the darkness something began to stir in Nero's bedroom. Dark sand crept in from the corners of the room, it slithered across the floor, and swirled in the center of the room.

"Found you puppet," a voice hissed from the vortex, as it began to take form. "Dmitry the Terror Born lives still, and you are _mine_."

Dmitry rose his hands and ropes appeared around Nero's wrists and ankles. He then made a gesture and Nero's arms were tied above his head to the headboard and his legs were spread apart and tied to the footboard.

 _This is too easy,_ Dmitry thought as he stepped closer. He bent down and placed a rough kiss on Nero's lips bruising them in the process. Nero's eyes shot open, but before he could scream Dmitry gagged him. "Hello puppet. It's been a while. I missed you," he said running his hands down Nero's topless body, digging his claws into Nero's flesh as he went.

Nero screamed behind the gag, but knew it was too quiet for his father to hear. _This can't be happening!_ Nero thought desperately, thrashing on the bed as his blood was spilled.

"Now, pet, don't be like that, we have only begun to play," Dmitry said as a familiar dagger appeared in his hand.

Nero shook his head in denial hoping this was just a dream, but when the knife sliced into the tender flesh of his abdomen he knew he was awake. The cut was superficial, but it still hurt

Dmitry sneered at him, licking the blood off his fingers. "Mmm still delicious. I think I want more." He set about slicing Nero's pajama pants from his body, and ran his hand up the inside of Nero's leg cupping his most private area. "I have been dreaming of this ever since you threw me into that damned void. Time for payback!"

Nero glared at Dmitry.

"Now, pet, don't look at me like that," Dmitry said, back-handing Nero across the face, hard enough to leave a bruise and disorient his captive. "I hate it when you look at me like that, especially when I am about to take you like the whore you are!"

Fresh tears fell from Nero's eyes as Dmirty loomed over him, disrobing. He climbed onto Nero's bed and positioned himself between Nero's legs. "I am going to enjoy this. I am not going to be as gentle as I was the first time I took you. "

Dmitry buried himself in Nero in one quick thrust and groaned. "Oh, puppet, you are tighter than I remembered."

As he began to thrust into his little puppet, he laughed at Nero's screams and moaned in pleasure at hearing them. He set a violent rhythm, not caring for Nero's agony; in fact he was relishing in it. His thrusts became quicker and more violently until he finally released his seed deep inside Nero with an animalistic grunt. He bent down and licked the tears from Nero's face, and tore the gag from his mouth so he could place a bruising kiss on his lips again, biting Nero's bottom lip, splitting it and drawing a pain filled scream from him. He roughly pulled out of Nero and stood up getting dressed again. "That was fun, Puppet. We will have to do it again soon," he said as he formed a vortex of dark sand and disappeared out the window.

Nero screamed in agony and terror. Dmitry the Terror Born was back.

* * *

Vincent awoke to what could only be described as a living nightmare; the sound of his youngest child screaming. He couldn't tell if is was agony, or terror, of a combination of both. He was on his feet and down the hallway in seconds. He slammed open Nero's bedroom door and was greeting by a scene from his worse nightmare. Nero was tied down by his hands and feet , to the bed . Deep gouging claw marks ran down his body, and there was a slice across his abdomen. There was also an ever growing pool of blood soaking into the mattress between the youth's legs.

Vincent was at his side in a heartbeat, slicing through the ropes with his clawed metal hand and scooped his son into his arms. Nero screamed and paniced at being held.

"Nero! It's me! It's your father!"

Nero looked at his father and crumbled into tears. He clutched onto Vincent for dear life. Vincent held him while he cried. He wrapped a blanket around Nero and carried him out to his car. He took out his cell phone and called Reno. He hated waking him up at this hour but Nero needed medical attention.

"Hello?" came a very sleepy voice from the other end of the line. "Father, why are you calling Reno's phone at this hour? Is something wrong?"

"Yazoo, tell Reno to meet me at the ShinRa medical facility. Nero was attacked," Vincent said, urgency in his voice.

"What do you mean attacked?! By whom?! Is he okay?!" Yazoo asked, panic in his voice.

Vincent knew as soon as he walked in on the scene, the monster of his son's nightmares, had escaped oblivion. The demon had returned. Vincent bowed his head and gave Yazoo the answer to his question.

"Dmitry the Terror Born is back."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing. Except all OCs that appear...those I own.

* * *

After dropping Renzoo and Launa off at Kadaj and Elena's, Reno and Yazoo headed off to the ShinRa Medical Facility. The medical team was already wheeling Nero into the operating room by the time they arrived. Vincent was just standing there, watching his son being taken away. Reno and Yazoo hurried over to Vincent, questions swirling around in their eyes.

"Father, what's going on?" Yazoo asked.

"What do you mean Dmitry's back?" Reno wanted to know. "I thought Nero absorbed him. How can he come back from _that_?"

Vincent shook his head, his mind and body going numb. "I don't know," he whispered.

Reno headed off to see if he could find some answers. Yazoo guided his father over to a chair and helped him sit down. Vincent bowed his head and put a hand over his eyes.

"What happened?" Yazoo asked.

"I woke up to Nero's screaming," Vincent started. "At first I thought he was just having a nightmare. But, then when I went into his room and found him tied to his bed, I knew that it was a lot more than just an ordinary nightmare. The blood confirmed my suspicions." His breath hitched in his throat and his body shuddered. "How did he survive? Why couldn't I protect him? Why couldn't I protect my son?"

"Father, this wasn't your fault," Yazoo told him. "What did he do to Nero?"

Yazoo deserved to know. He had been nothing but helpful since Nero was reborn from the Lifestream a year ago. He, along with his brothers, had helped Nero get settled in to his new life in the Valentine family. Taking a deep breath, Vincent began retelling the story Nero had told him a year ago about what had happened in Deepground before the Tsviets rebelled. How Dmitry had taken advantage of Nero and how Deepground had hoped the Terror Born would push Nero past his limit and use his powers to their fullest. But, as a result, Nero had been chained up to a Mako reactor for six years with no help from anyone; not even Weiss, his so-called brother who claimed to care so much about him; yet did nothing to help Nero when he needed his brother the most.

Yazoo sat in stunned silence as he listened to the story. He wanted nothing more than to grab Velvet Nightmare and hunt down the monster who did this to his little brother. Yazoo and Vincent looked up when they heard footsteps approaching. Reno walked up, a solemn look on his face. Vincent's heart began to pound nervously.

"How is he?" Vincent asked.

"They were able to stop the bleeding," Reno replied. "However, whatever that demon did to him..."

"What is it, Reno?" Vincent pressed anxiously.

Reno ran a hand over his mouth. "The medics say it's like someone took a knife to Nero's insides," he answered. "They say it's a miracle he didn't bleed out before you got him here."

"But, he's stable?" Vincent asked.

"As stable as a seventeen year old who just went through what he went through can be, then...yes. He's stable," Reno said.

Yazoo could hear the anger beginning to build in his husband's voice. No doubt the medics had told Reno what they suspected happened. Ever the guardian, Yazoo had no doubt that Reno wanted to hunt down the demon and put an end to his miserable existence. After all, Reno was the one who did a background check on every boy Launa brought home. Yazoo had tried to talk to Reno about doing that since it was driving potential boyfriend material away from Launa. There was one boy that had yet to stick around after the first Meet the Parents.

"Vince, he's not getting away with this," Reno vowed. "I'll have every last available Turk hunting that bastard down. He won't hide this time."

"Thank you, Reno," Vincent said quietly.

Yazoo's phone started to ring. He took it out and opened it, placing it to his ear. Excusing himself, Yazoo walked away to have a private talk with Kadaj. Reno took Yazoo's seat, leaning forward with his elbows propped on his knees.

"The medics told me it looks like this wasn't the first time this has happened," Reno said. "There was some major scarring." He looked over at Vincent. "What happened to him, Vince?"

With some hesitation, Vincent retold the story he had just relayed to Yazoo. The rage that began to burn in Reno's eyes almost turned his eyes red. Vincent could see his son-in-law's hands flex in and out of a fist. At that moment, Yazoo returned, snapping the phone shut. Vincent and Reno looked up at him with equal questioning looks.

"I told Kadaj what happened," Yazoo started. "He's rallying everyone to explain what's been going on. Tomorrow we'll be starting a search for Dmitry."

Reno nodded, taking out his own phone. "I should start making some calls of my own," he said. He opened the phone and dialled a number before placing the phone to his ear. He got to his feet as the call went through. "Hey, Rude. It's me. I need you to get in touch with as many of the men as you can."

Reno walked away to finish his call in private. Yazoo sat back down and put a hand on Vincent's back.

"We'll find him, Father," he promised. "Between us and the Turks, we'll find Dmitry."

Vincent nodded. "I know we will, son," he replied.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Okay, it's safe to say that I am now co-writing this with my friend, Yazzy Dollface; which only makes sense since this was born from her dream. This chapter is her work, not mine. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Nero was attacked in his bedroom. He had been in hospital for about a week before he was well enough to return home. Yazoo had spent every free minute with his baby brother, trying to help him recover from the trama he had suffered. He was determind Nero not to feel abandoned, the way he had the first time Dmitry had raped him.

Vincent, Kadaj, Loz, Sephiroth and Cloud spent every free minute hunting down the beast that had dared violate the sanctity of Vincent's home and ravage his son. Reno had put every available Turk on the case as well. Dmitry had disappeared. There was no sign of him anywhere. None of them were giving up. Nero was just waking from a nap when he felt it. A wave of nausea overcame him. He barely made it to the bathroom before spilling the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Yazoo heard Nero wrenching and ran to the bathroom, gathering Nero's hair back so he wouldn't get vomit in it.

"Are you okay now?" Yazoo asked as Nero flushed the toilet and stood up, going to the sink to brush his teeth.

"I don't know what came over me. One minute I was asleep, next minute I was sick," Nero said looking at his reflection in the mirror. The black eye he suffered was nearly faded and his split lip was healed. "I look like crap."

Yazoo walked over to him and drew him into a hug. "You look fine, squirt."

Later that evening the entire family had gathered over a Sephiroth's home for a barbeque. Everyone was keeping a sharp eye on Nero, hoping he wouldn't have another round of sickness. He had told Yazoo that he felt perfectly fine after the first bout. They ate their meal as all families, chatting and laughing. Nero was finally starting to feel like his old self.

After supper Elena brought out a cake she had prepared for dessert. Just as Nero took his first bite of the cake, he jumped up from the table and ran to the bathroom, vomiting for the second time that day.

 _What is wrong with me?_ he thought to himself.

This continued for a week, until Vincent decided to take Nero back to the ShinRa Medical facility. They ran tests and bloodwork. Vincent and a very nervous Nero were waiting in the examining room for the result. Finally the doctor entered the room.

"Well Nero, we know why you have been so sick this past week," she said, looking at the chart in her hands.

"Well, what is wrong with him?" Vincent asked, taking his son's hand.

"When you son was..." She paused trying to put what she had to say in a more delicate way. "Violated...his attacker left a spermal deposit. I'm afraid Nero is pregnant."

Nero shook his head in denial. " _No_! No! I don't want it! Get it out of me now!"

Vincent grabbed his son's hands and pulled him over into a tight hug. "It's going to be okay, Nero."

" _How_? How is it going to be okay, Dad? I have that demon's spawn growing inside me!" Nero said, crumbling into tears.

The doctor watched the scene unfold in front of her. "Well there are alternatives. You are three weeks along. That gives you a couple of weeks to decide what you want to do." She turned and left the room.

"Nero, please wait until we talk to the others before making any decision okay?" Vincent said hugging Nero tighter. "Okay, Father, I will," Nero said, resting his head on his father's shoulders.

* * *

Later that evening the family had gathered again. Vincent broke the news that Nero was pregnant. "Oh my goddess, what are we going to do?" Yazoo said, holding Nero and trying to comfort him.

Nero shook his head. "I don't want it! I don't want that evil spawn growing in me."

Sephiroth walked over and brought his baby brother into a tight hug. "We will support whatever decision you make Nero, but I want you to consider something. This baby is innocent. The child doesn't have to be like that monster. We are all here for you and if you decide to keep it, we will help you. Do you understand?"

Nero bowed his head. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : This chapter was mine and Yazzy Dollface's love child. She started it, I finished it. Go, teamwork!

 **Disclaimer** : I...I mean **_we_** own nothing. Only the OCs. I own Dmitry, Lorrainia, Renzoo, Launa and Melody. Yazzy Dollface owns Lucrecia (Kadaj and Elena's daughter) and Dominico, who will be making an appearance very soon.

* * *

Three months had passed since Nero had found out the demon that had raped him also got him pregnant. At first he was going to rid himself of the child, but Sephiroth's words had been more powerful than he could have imagined. He decided the child deserved to live. He was getting passed the morning sickness stage and moving on to the "weird cravings stage" as Yazoo and Sephiroth both called it, having both been pregnant themselves. Somehow the thoughts of pickles and ice cream just didn't appeal to him.

He looked down at his still flat stomach. "Am I making the right decision in keeping you?" Nero spoke softly to the child growing within him. "I am not parent material."

"Everyone feels that way at first," Loz said, entering the room and overhearing Nero's comment to the unborn child. "Look at me. I wouldn't let Melody out of my sight for the first two years of her life. Not because I was afraid she would get hurt, but because I was afraid I wasn't going to be a good dad," he said, sitting on the sofa next to Nero. "You will do fine. Besides, we are all gonna help you." He said this while ruffling Nero's hair.

"Please refrain from doing that, Loz," Nero said, pushing his hand away.

Loz chuckled. "You'll be fine, squirt," he repeated. "You've got a good family to back you up."

* * *

Three months later...

Nero was sitting at the kitchen counter eating a light lunch when the front door opened. Kadaj and Elena walked in with their daughter, Lucrecia. Kadaj hovered by the door, his phone to his ear as Elena made her way into the kitchen and over to Nero. She leaned over and gave Nero a one armed hug. Lucrecia latched on to Nero's hair and wouldn't let go. Chuckling, Elena handed the toddler over to Nero.

"Who is Kadaj talking to?" Nero asked, seeing his brother by the door.

Elena followed his gaze. "Reno," she replied. "He's been in contact with the Turks over the past several months. He calls them looking for updates on the search and they call him if they find anything."

Nero's heart lurched and he swallowed thickly. "Have they found anything?" he asked anxiously.

Elena shook her head sadly. "Either Dmitry has finally dissolved into nothingness, or he is very good at hiding," she answered. "Reno had Cornelius and Konor searching ShinRa and Deepground. They came back with nothing."

Nero nodded and pulled his hair out of Lucrecia's hand. Then, suddenly, he felt a strange sensation washing through his belly. He let out a small gasp. Elena quickly scooped Lucrecia up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worry clearly evident in her voice.

Nero held a hand to his swollen stomach. "That was weird," he said.

"What was weird?" Kadaj asked, coming into the kitchen.

Nero rubbed his belly, frowning slightly. "I don't know. It was...It felt like butterflies moving around in my stomach."

Elena's eyes lit up and she broke out into a wide grin. "Oh my goddess," she squealed.

Kadaj and Nero looked at her. "What?" Nero asked worriedly.

"It moved, didn't it?" Elena asked. "The baby. It's finally moving."

Nero put his other hand to his belly. "Moving?" he whispered in awe.

"Get used to it, Mommy," Elena said with a grin. "If you think it's awesome now, just wait until that little one _really_ starts kicking."

Elena's words filled Nero with a strange sense of pride. He was glad that he had listened to Sephiroth and kept the child. This little life was innocent in all of this. It didn't ask to be conceived. It didn't ask to have a demon for a father. Nero continued to gently rub his swollen belly; once again feeling the tiny fluttering coming from within him.

 _Keep growing, little one,_ Nero thought. _I can't wait to meet you._

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	6. Chapter 6

Dark purple eyes looked up over the top of the newspaper, watching as two Turks walked by. He remembered them from a year ago. They had been the ones who released him from his prison. The taller one had been the first to fall under his lure, and had come very close to being his host. However, he desired a younger body that had more life. The one he possessed now was suitable; although it wasn't Vincent Valentine. The demon hid behind the newspaper again as the Turks walked closer. He would make Valentine his again; it was only a matter of time.

"The Director does know that this search is going nowhere, right?" the shorter of the two men asked.

"Maybe he does," the taller one replied. "However, who are we to question the Director's orders?"

The shorter man huffed, but didn't say anything. Dmitry followed the men with his eyes until they passed him. He folded up the paper, placed it on the table of the outdoor café he was at and got up from the table. The wind caught his long trench coat. He wore a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with black shoes. He caught sight of his reflection in a shop window. His hair was shorter, just barely reaching his shoulders and was a light shade of brown. He was without his horns and his eyes kept changing between brown and dark purple.

"Go luck, little Turks. You'll never find me," Dmitry said with a dark grin.

He knew the Turks were hunting him down for his supposed crime against his little toy. However, toys were meant to be played with; did no one understand that concept? Although, he was no mood to be locked away again, so he had reverted his host's body back to its original state and had slipped through the Turk's fingers. He had been in hiding for the last nine months. He would pay his toy another visit soon. It was only a matter of when.

* * *

Nero had been in hard labor for hours. Vincent and Yazoo did everything they could to comfort him. When the ShinRa medical staff received word that Nero was coming in they had prepared a special room in the medical facility, unsure of how this birth was going to go. They knew the child growing within Nero was no ordinary child. He was the spawn of a nightmare, and it had taken a long time for Nero to accept the child. If it hadn't been for his family...well he didn't want to think about it. Over the past nine months he had come to terms with it. He was about to give birth. He was about to become a teenaged parent.

Finally after all the struggle, the child came into the world. Vincent had the privilege of cutting the child's cord. He didn't cry, he didn't make a sound. Nero's heart lurched.

"Is he okay? Why isn't he crying?" Nero asked trying to sit up.

The nurse put a hand on Nero's shoulder to get him to lie back down. Vincent looked to the doctor for answers; Yazoo hovered at Nero's side. Suddenly the sound they were waiting for, a small cry; the child lived. Once he was cleaned up, he was wrapped in a blanket and brought over for Nero to hold. Nero pulled the blanket from the child's head. Small black horns protruded from each side of the baby's head and curled down around the child's ears. On top of his head sat a tuft of black hair. The baby opened its eyes and looked at Nero, purple eyes fighting hard to focus.

"Take him!" Nero said, thrusting the baby into Yazoo's arms. He leaned over and vomited on the floor.

Vincent helped his son lie back down. "Nero, are you okay? What happened?"

Nero looked at the child Yazoo was holding. Tears blurred his vision. "He looks just like his father," Nero said miserably.

Vincent understood. The baby did look very much like the man who had so viciously violated his son, twice. He got him pregnant on the second assault.

"How am I supposed to love him when all I see is Dmitry when I look at him?" Nero said, breaking down into heart wrenching sobs.

"But sweetheart, he is not Dmitry. He never will be Dmitry," Yazoo said, leaning in to wipe Nero's tears away. "This is _your_ son, not his. We are all going to help you raise him."

Nero nodded and took his son from Yazoo's arms. He uncovered him and counted his toes; yes, all ten were there. He was sizing up his little hands when the baby held tightly to his finger as if to say, "I am here, Mama, and I love you."

Nero's heart melted. He couldn't turn his back on this beautiful child. This was his son, and if being a member of the Valentine clan taught him anything, it was this family can face any crisis.

"Now what do you want to call him?" Yazoo asked, running a hand gently over the top of the baby's head.

Nero thought for a minute and it was like someone whispered it in his ear. A name so beautiful and it suited the child.

"Dominico."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	7. Chapter 7

One year later...

There were balloons and streamers all over the back yard of Vincent and Nero's home. There was a long table on one end of the garden lined with all kinds of finger foods, and drinks of every description. In the center of the table was a huge triple layered cake, decorated with fondant teddy bears and toy cars. There was a huge fondant number one on the top layer of the cake. On the other end of the yard was a table lined with gift bags and colorfully decorated packages.

The entire Valentine family had gathered for a wonderful celebration. The youngest member of the clan was turning a year old today. Nero picked his son up after getting him bathed, changed and dressed for his special day. He brought the child outside and watched him carefully as he tottled off after older cousins.

"Hard to believe Dominico is a year old already, huh?'' Sephiroth said to Nero, draping an arm over his younger brother's shoulder.

"Indeed. He is growing too quickly on me," Nero said, never taking his eyes off the toddling one year old. "Thank you, Sephiroth"

"For what, Nero?" Sephiroth asked, genuinely puzzled.

"For helping me see that he is innocent. You were the one that told me that. I just wanted to thank you. "

Sephiroth drew his baby brother into a hug. "You are welcome."

They then looked over to see Lucrecia tugging with all of her little might on Dominico's horns. However, instead of crying out, the boy was just letting her tug. Nero and Kadaj hurried over to their children. Kadaj scooped Lucrecia up while Nero dropped to his knees to see if his son was okay. Dominico looked a bit dazed, but he didn't utter a sound of pain.

"Lucy, you can't do that to your little cousin," Kadaj said.

"Why does Nico look like that?" Lucrecia asked, not knowing why everyone was upset. "Is he sick?"

"No, he's not sick," Kadaj told her.

"Why does he have horns?" Lucrecia wanted to know.

Kadaj looked down at Nero who gave him a nod, confirming that Dominico was okay. "Nico is just different, Lucy. That's all," Kadaj replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : Another wonderful chapter from my wonderful bestie, Yazzy Dollface. Keep on writing, Yazzy! You're the best!

 **Disclaimer** : see previous chapters

* * *

Fifteen years later...

"GET BACK HERE, FREAK!''

The yell was heard from the top of the stairwell, at the local high school. The sound of running feet was heard next. Around the corner came a beautiful teenager, with knee length black hair, purple eyes and black horns sprouting from the side of the youth's head, curling down around his ears. At first glance the child could be taken for female, but this was a young male. His name, Dominico.

He was sixteen, the youngest member of the Valentine family. His birthparent loved him dearly, but Nero just didn't understand the child. For that matter, nobody didn't know what was wrong with Dominico. He seemed so naïve, and childlike, almost like he lived in his own little world. He was constantly looking at things intently, things that simply weren't there. He had been tested for autism and was determined not to have it. He never uttered a sound, never laughed, never smiled, never cried, not even in pain. That made him a target for aggression on a daily basis, as it did right now. The fact that he had horns didn't help him.

He ran down the first flight of stairs, hitting the wall at the landing, before continuing down the next flight. He was nearly at the bottom when he tripped and fell down the last four steps. He hit the floor hard, getting the wind knocked out of him with an audible whoosh.

He struggled back to his feet and ran again. He was running up the hall towards the office, which was located on the far end of the school, praying he would make it there before they caught him. Suddenly his hair was snagged from behind and he was yanked back and off his feet; hitting the back of his head on the floor with a sickening crack.

"Where do you think you're going, freak?" came a voice from above him.

Dominico held the back of his head as he slowly sat up, only to have a foot push him flat on his back again. He looked up to see three other males above him. They were not strangers to him. They made him live in fear every day.

"I asked you a question, freak," the first male said an evil smirk on his face.

"Come on, Dean, you know the freak isn't going to answer you. It's too stupid to know how to talk."

"You may be right about that, Malcolm," Dean answered with a sneer. "What do you think, Jimmy?"

"I think if we can't make him talk, we should make him scream," Jimmy said, reaching down and pulling Dominico up by the front of his shirt and pushing him towards Dean and Malcolm.

They held Dominico's arms at his sides so he was unable to move. He struggled, trying to get free, but they were bigger than him, and held him tightly. Jimmy drew back his fist and punched Dominico in the face. His head flew back and Dean and Malcolm let him go. He fell to the floor and tried to crawl away, only to feel a foot collide with his ribs, then another. Then the third. Dean, Malcolm and Jimmy stomped and kicked him multiple times, hoping he would scream, or cry...anything. He never uttered a sound. While his three aggressors were laughing, he managed to crawl some distance away and using the wall, he struggled back to his feet once more. He reached a shaking hand up to the back of his head again. His hair was wet with blood. He touched his lip gingerly; it was split and bleeding. He could feel his left eye beginning to swell as well.

" _What_ is going on here?!" came the voice Dominico secretly prayed to hear.

He looked over to see his uncle Sephiroth standing in the lobby where the three boys had attacked him. He found the energy to run to his uncle and hide behind him, clinging for dear life to the back of his uncle's shirt. He was trembling with fear, but he still wouldn't utter a sound.

"Hey. Dominico fell over the stairs. We were just helping him up, weren't we, Dominico?" Dean said, knowing the child would not speak to deny the lie he had just told.

"Yeah," Jimmy said. "We were helping him."

"I guess you three think I was born yesterday. That's not what happened," Sephiroth said, his displeasure showing in his voice.

"Sure it is," Malcolm said. "That's what happened. Right, fr...Dominico?"

Sephiroth didn't miss the near miss in Malcolm calling his nephew the vile name they always referred to him as. He turned to the quaking teenager hiding behind his back.

"Is that what happened, Dominico? And I want the truth," Sephiroth said in a voice that left no room for debate.

Dominico glanced at the three other boys, then back up to his uncle. The other three expected him to back up their lie, as he had on many occasions, but he wouldn't; not this time.

He shook his head, indicating a, "No, that's not what happened."

Sephiroth nodded. "I didn't think so. You three into my office, _now_!"

Dean was furious. "You are gonna take the word of that monster, that freak over us? Just because he is your nephew?"

"No, Dean. I just wanted to see if you would confess to this attack before I called the police. I have the entire incident on video tape. Too bad it took me so long to get here from the other end of the school; _before_ you hurt my nephew. _Now_ , _move it_!" Sephiroth said, pointing to the opposite end of the school.

He then turned to Dominico to examine his injuries. He was going to need stitches in his head and cold compresses on his lip and eye. Sephiroth took his hand and they followed the other three up the hall and into the office. Sephiroth called Nero to come take Dominico for medical attention and then called the police to report the incident.

Dominico had been coming home from school for months with cuts and bruises. He was questioned repeatedly by Nero as to what was happening. Nero had his suspicions and brought them to Sephiroth's attention, considering Sephiroth was vice principal of the school Dominico attended.

After Nero came to him, Sephiroth kept a sharper eye on the child, and a sharper ear to the others. He heard the slurs and names they called Dominico behind his back. That's when he had the hidden cameras secretly installed.

Now he had the evidence he needed. Now Dominico would, hopefully, finally be safe.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : This one's all you, Yazzy. You go, girl!

 **Disclaimer** : see previous chapters.

* * *

Nero arrived at the school to find his son in the office with an ice pack to his left eye and the school secretary holding a towel to the back of his head. There was a police officer talking to Sephiroth and three other boys detained in Sephiroth's office, by another officer.

"Oh my Goddess, Dominico are you ok? What happened to you?" Nero said rushing to his son and taking him in his arms.

He hugged Dominico and noticed the boy tense as he gently squeezed him. Nero lifted his shirt. There were dark bruises forming over his ribs and back. The child had to be in agony.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Nero said, helping the boy to his feet.

"We need a statement from him first," one of the officers said to Nero. "Are you his father?"

"I'm his birth parent. He will not give you a statement. My son does not comminicate very well. He doesn't speak. Please I must get him some medical attention," Nero said ushering Dominico towards the door.

"Wait Mr. Valentine, I just need to know how long this has been happening with your son."

Nero stopped and looked passed the officer to the three boys in the offiice. "It started months ago. Roughly about the time he started attending school here," Nero said, trying to keep the anger he was feeling from showing in his voice. "I spoke to my brother, who is the vice principal here, as you may have guessed. He set up cameras and caught those wonderful examples of humanity sitting in there." Nero pointed to Sephiroth's office. "In the act of beating the living daylights out of my son and why? Because he is different! There is your statement, officer," Nero said once again ushering Dominico towards the door. "Now if you will excuse me I am taking my son to the hospital! I want those three charged with assault causing bodily harm. Good day, Officer!"

Nero left taking Dominico with him. The officer turned back to Sephiroth. "That is one angry parent."

Sephiroth nodded his head. "Indeed he is, and how could you blame him? Dominico is his only child and he is special to all of us. Those three have been expelled from this school. If you are going to arrest them," Sephiroth said as he pointed towards his office. "I suggest you do so and get them off the school property. Otherwise I will."

The officer didn't miss what Sephiroth meant by that, after all this was Sephiroth Valentine, and the Valentine's were not to be messed with.

* * *

Nero arrived at the ShinRa Medical Facility and escorted his son in through the emergency doors and straight to the front desk. He didn't trust any other hospital to look after his son's special needs. The nurse looked up and immediately took Dominico inside.

"Oh my goddess Nero, what happened to him? He looks like he has been through a war zone. "

"Three boys at his school decided to beat the living daylights out of him. Please check his ribs too. They were starting to bruise by the time I got there."

The nurse brought Dominico into the examination room and went to get a doctor. Dominico was staring back over Nero's shoulder and waved at someone. Nero turned around to see who was behind him only to discover there was nobody there.

"Dominico, who were you waving to?" Nero asked, puzzled once again by his child's behavior.

Dominico looked at his birth parent and shrugged, then began looking around the room; almost in a trance.

The doctor soon arrived and began examining Dominico's injuries. She was disgusted by the story Nero relayed on what happened to his son. Nero was furious; more furious than he had ever been in his entire life.

As the doctor began stitching up Dominico's head, Nero played with his hair to keep him calm. He was sent for a CT scan and X-rays. The doctor decided to do a full series of X-rays due to the severity of the beating Dominico had endured. He had a mild concussion and two broken ribs. Three more had mild fractures. His right wrist was also broken from trying to defend himself, while he was being kicked and stomped, or when he fell over the stairs.

"I am placing a call to the police, Nero. This is more than an assault. This was way beyond simple assault!" the doctor raged as she was treating Dominico's wounds.

She had been there for Nero right from the first night Vincent brought him in, bloody and ravaged. She was the one who informed him that he was pregnant. She was there for him right through his pregnancy and subsequent birth of the beautiful child she was treating now.

She left the room and came back ten minutes later. "Nero, I know you don't like to let Dominico out of your sight for very long, but I think it would be in his best interest to stay here for observation tonight."

Nero ran a hand through his son's long hair and Dominico cuddled into his chest. "I don't think I could leave him. Not knowing how hurt he is and I will be up all night worrying about him. I would rather he be home with me, " Nero said, hugging his son.

The doctor understood Nero's hesitation. He had been subjected to so many tortures in medical facilities his entire life. It was perfectly natural for him not to trust his only child to be left alone in one. "You may stay with him if you like, Nero. I really think we should keep an eye on him tonight, due to his concussion."

Nero moved Dominico to arm's length and studied his face. His eye was black and blue, his lip was swollen. "If you feel that's for the best doctor. I am going to call my Father and tell him what's going on. We were supposed to join him for dinner this evening."

Nero took out his cell phone and called Vincent. He explained what had happened to Dominico and how he had to stay in the medical facility for the night for observation.

"I am staying with him. There is no way I am leaving him here alone," Nero was explaining as the nurse came in with some papers for Nero to sign. He ended his call and took the clipboard from the nurse.

Nero read over the papers carefully before he signed them. He trusted the doctor, but he was still wary. Dominico was his only child and he was not about to let anything happen to him. Soon after they were escorted to a room and Dominico was settling into a bed. Dominico was clearly confused as to what was happening and more than a little scared. He never uttered a sound, or showed emotion, unless he was scared. When he was, he would cling onto Nero for dear life, just as he had clung to Sephiroth when he walked into the lobby at school. Nero tried to comfort him as best he could by running his hands through his long black hair and rubbing his back.

This was going to be a long night. The rest of the family arrived later that evening to visit with Dominico, bringing small gifts and staying for a while. One gift that had special appeal was from Kadaj and Elena. It was a fuzzy black teddy bear, wearing a doctor's outfit. Dominico looked at the bear, then at his aunt and uncle. He clutched the bear to his chest and wouldn't let go.

After everyone had left for the evening Nero made himself comfortable in a chair to sit and keep watch over his son. The doctor returned and checked over Dominico's vitals, and was pleased to see he was doing well.

Nero was exhausted by the time Dominico finally fell asleep, somewhere after midnight. The nurse came in and studied the scene before her. "Nero, why don't you lie down for a while?" she said, checking the IV in Dominico's delicate wrist.

"No. I want to make sure he is safe," Nero said, sitting up straighter in the chair.

She understood what Nero was afraid of. "Climb into his bed and cuddle up with him. You need your sleep as well if you are going to look after him," she said, pulling back the covers on Dominico's bed to check his ribs.

"You are right, " Nero said, standing up to watch as the nurse gently prod Dominico's stomach, making sure there was no internal bleeding from his wounds.

After she left, he climbed into bed and took Dominico in his arms. The child sensed his presence and rolled over, cuddling into the only parent he had ever known. Nero was going to keep him safe, no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : see previous chapters

* * *

Launa took a sip of her first coffee of the morning. She pulled at her black tie as she walked down the street from her favorite coffee shop. Her uniform, the customary black suit and white shirt of the Turks, was neatly pressed and without any wrinkles or blemishes. Her long red hair was pulled back in a tight braid, which was then wrapped around her head like a crown. She took great pride in her uniform; having worked to received it for years after graduating from high school. She could still remember the look of pride on her father's face as he handed her the uniform. She had dreamt of becoming a Turk ever since she was twelve.

"Launie!" came the voice of her twin brother.

Launa looked over her shoulder to see Renzoo running towards her. His long silver hair was tied back in a high ponytail. He also wore the uniform of the Turks. Launa always teased him that he just wanted to be like his awesome big sister; to which Renzoo would always state that she a mere minute and a half older and that didn't make her awesome. Launa still said he wanted to copy her.

However, being a Turk was a bit humbling; since she almost lost that chance when she was twelve. She had fallen victim to a Tsviet; a demon by the name of Dmitry the Terror Born. He had pulled her inside her darkest nightmares, trapped her in a living hell which was only broken by the efforts of her grandfather, Vincent and uncle, Nero. However, in his quest to save both herself and Nero from Dmitry's clutches, Vincent had sacrificed himself to the demon to be his host. Launa couldn't remember much about what happened after she had first woken up, but everyone had told her that Nero had defeated Dmitry and had saved Vincent from the demon.

Although, many years had passed since then, and now the Terror Born had resurfaced. Fifteen years after he escaped the Darkness, the Turks were still playing demon hunters. Launa often questioned when the hunt would end. But, she was still a rookie in the Director's eyes; even after four years of service to the Turks. It wasn't her place to question the Director's decisions, even if he was her father.

Renzoo came to a stop beside her, not one bit out of breath. However, she didn't miss the look of panic in her brother's eyes. Launa's guard immediately went up.

"What is it?" she asked, instincts on high alert.

"Papa Vincent just called," Renzoo said. "Dominico was rushed to the hospital last night."

"What? Why? What happened?" Launa questioned.

"Some jerks in his school decided to beat him up," Renzoo explained. "It was a good thing uncle Seph was there to break it up."

"Is Nico okay?" Launa wanted to know.

Renzoo shrugged, unsure of how to answer. "He has a concussion and a few broken ribs. He also has some fractured ribs and a broken wrist."

Launa growled and tightened her grip around her coffee cup. "It was a good thing for those punks that I wasn't there," she snarled as she started off towards the ShinRa building.

Renzoo hurried after her. It was a _very_ good thing his sister was no longer in school. However, now that she was a Turk, that just meant she could take her frustrations out on enemies of ShinRa; people with real weapons instead of helpless school kids. The twins walked by a small outdoor café. There were a couple of patrons sitting around eating an early breakfast.

"If I get my hands on those punks that hurt Nico," Launa growled.

"Calm yourself, Sister," Renzoo said. "Uncle Nero and uncle Seph won't let them get away with it. That I can assure you."

They didn't take notice of the man reading the morning newspaper. Dark purple eyes peeked out from behind the paper. Dmitry glanced over his shoulder at the siblings. He remembered the girl from his quest to find a body the first time he escaped from the Mako tube. Who was this Dominico they spoke of? Folding up the paper, Dmitry placed it on the table and stood up. Wrapping his trench coat around himself, he headed towards the ShinRa Medical Facility; since that was the direction in which the boy and girl were going.

When he got to the medical facility, Dmitry dissolved into a pile of sand and snaked his way inside. He followed the hallways, listening to the voices that drifted out of the rooms. He pressed himself up against the wall as a female doctor came out of a room at the end of the hallway. He slithered into the room, hiding in a corner. His toy was lying in a bed with a boy no older than sixteen. The boy had long black hair and dark purple eyes. However, it was the horns that got Dmitry. They were _his_ horns. As were the boy's eyes.

 _Well, now, puppet. You've been keeping secrets from me,_ Dmitry thought.

His toy kissed the boy on the forehead and left the room when someone called his name. When he was alone in the room, Dmitry took his original form again, staying in the shadow of the corner where the sun had yet to reach. The boy, whom Dmitry now knew was Dominico, turned his gaze towards him. Dominico and Dmitry regarded each other for a moment. However, when Nero's voice sounded from around the corner, Dmitry waved a hand and the door slammed shut; instantly locking itself.

Nero fought with the door, slamming his shoulder against it. His eyes widened in terror when he saw Dmitry in the corner. The demon grinned darkly at him through the small window in the door. Nero banged on the door with his fist, drawing the attention of several nurses.

"Someone help me!" Nero screamed. "He's in there with my son!"

At that moment, Launa and Renzoo arrived just in time to hear Nero's cry. They hurried over to see what was happening. Launa looked through the window and her heart plummeted into her stomach. Dmitry waved at her and smiled as he made his way over to the bed. Launa pushed Nero out of the way and pulled out her gun. Her finger pressed against the trigger in rapid succession. The bullets blasted the lock off the door. Launa was the first one inside, her gun searching the room; however the demon was nowhere in sight.

Nero hurried over to Dominico and held him close. The boy clutched Nero's shirt like a lifeline. Renzoo and Launa searched the room, but they found no trace of Dmitry. Launa pulled out her phone and dialled the Director's direct line.

"Sir, it's Launa. We had a breach at the medical facility," she reported. "The Terror Born was here...In Dominico's room...No, sir, the boy is unharmed...Yes, sir...We'll get right on it...Good bye."

Launa hung up and shoved the phone back in her pocket. Renzoo gave her an expectant look. Launa motioned for him to search the area. He nodded and headed out of the room.

"We'll find him, uncle Nero," Launa assured her uncle.

Nero nodded as she hurried out of the room. He held his son close to his chest and stroked his hair. Dominico was trembling in his arms.

"It's okay, Nico," Nero whispered. "He won't get near you ever again."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** : A combined chapter from me and Yazzy.

 **Disclaimer** : see previous chapters

* * *

Lorrainia looked up when she heard footsteps enter her lab. Renzoo had come in, EMR clenched tightly in his hand. Lorrainia frowned slightly at the sight of her cousin. Renzoo wandered around the lab as if he was searching for something. He never made eye contact; never said a word in greeting. Lorrainia paused what she was doing and cleared her throat, effectively gaining his attention.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked.

"Sorry, Rain," Renzoo apologized. "I didn't mean to barge in. But, there's been a breach in security."

Lorrainia tensed. "What happened?" she wanted to know.

"The Terror Born found out about Dominico," Renzoo replied. "He was in Nico's room earlier. Me and Launa are trying to track him down." He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "However, I fear he's long gone, by now."

"That's terrible," Lorrainia said. "Is Nico okay?"

"He's fine," Renzoo told her. "A bit shaken, but he's all right."

Lorrainia nodded. "That's good to hear. I have yet to go see him. I haven't been able to get up to see him since he was brought in yesterday."

Renzoo sighed again and Lorrainia could tell that something was bothering him. She walked around her desk and went over to her cousin, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Ren?" she asked.

"All of this...hunting Dmitry down...it's bringing back too many bad memories," Renzoo answered, his voice quiet. "We almost lost Launa and Papa Vincent to this monster. And now he's after Nico? When will this madness end?"

"I wish I knew," Lorrainia said. "I thought it was over when uncle Nero absorbed him all those years ago."

"Me too," Renzoo stated. "However, it seems this guy is indestructible. If Darkness can't kill him, what can?"

"Too bad my Mom retired Masamune," Lorrainia joked.

Renzoo chuckled. "And my Mom Velvet Nightmare," he added.

"Maybe Souba can help," Lorrainia said.

Renzoo laughed. "I don't think Lucrecia is allowed anywhere near uncle Kadaj's sword," he said. "The last time she touched Souba she gave their living room an unexpected skylight."

"Fun times," Lorrainia commented with a smile. "However," she sighed, her smile dropping. "You need to get back to work. Good luck in your search."

Renzoo nodded and headed off towards the door again. "Thanks, Rain," he called over his shoulder.

"Hopefully you catch this guy this time," Lorrainia called after him.

Renzoo waved over his shoulder as he disappeared out the door. Lorrainia removed her gloves and lab coat and threw them on her desk. She left the lab and headed up to the hospital level. Now seemed as good a time as any to see her little cousin.

* * *

Lorrainia walked into the room to see Nero holding a traumatized Dominico close to his chest.

"Is he okay, uncle Nero?" she asked walking over to her cousin.

Nero nodded and looked at his niece. "Yes, but we are not staying here."

After Lorrania's visit, Nero decided that the Shinra Medical Facility was no longer a secure enviroment. If Dmitry got in once, what was to stop him from getting in again. He placed a call to Reno asking for a security escort. He was taking his son to his Fathers house. If anyone could keep Dominico safe it was Vincent and that meant Chaos as well.

After Nero was attacked in his bedroom, and while he was recovering in hospital, Vincent, Shelke and Cid Highwind went through the entire house. They installed cameras, infrared cameras, lazer alarms and several other security features to the home. They had made it into a virtually inpenetrable fortress, at least Vincent hoped it was. Vincent also moved Nero's belongings to a bedroom closer to his.

"I'll be there very soon. Just hang tight okay, Nero?" Reno said hanging up the phone.

Ten minutes later Rude and Reno walked into the room.

"That was fast," Nero said going over to greet his brother in law. "He terrified Nico. I want him safe."

"And he will be, Nero," Reno said going over to hug his nephew. "How are you doing kiddo? You okay?" he said giving the boy a gentle hug.

Nero watched the interaction between his son and his brother-in-law. Reno was always good with him and treated him like he was made of blown glass. He had made the right decision in making Reno and Yazoo Dominico's legal guardians if anything were to happen to him.

Reno stood up and turned to Nero. "Okay, let's go. I am taking you straight to Vincent's."

"We are going to need some clothes. You take him I'll go to my place and pack some stuff, " Nero said, swallowing nervously.

Rude came over and laid a hand on Nero's shoulder. "Already been taken care of. Yazoo and Loz are there now packing enough stuff for you guys to stay at Vincent's place for a month."

Nero nodded and went over and wrapped his arms around his son, running a hand through the child's long hair.

"Come on, Dominico. We are going to stay with Papa Vincent for a little while. Uncle Reno and Uncle Rude are gonna take us there now, okay?"

He escorted his son to the door and waited for Reno to give the all clear signal. The four of them cautiously left the hospital together and went to the only place Nero truly ever felt safe.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : Another combined chapter.

 **Disclaimer** : see previous chapters

* * *

Vincent paced back and forth in his living room. Reno had called him to tell him that they were on their way over with Nero and Dominico. There was no way in hell he was going to let that beast hurt any member of his family again; especially Dominico.

The front door opened and Nero walked in escorting his son. The child looked bewildered as he went to sit on the sofa. It wasn't bad enough that he was beat up at school, but then to be terrified by the demon who had caused his family so much grief. Vincent was furious.

"Hello, Father. Thank you for letting us stay with you. I just don't feel safe anywhere else right now," Nero said, giving his father a hug.

Vincent nodded. "I want you to stay here where you will be safe." He looked over at his youngest grandchild. Dominico held a special place in everyone's heart. "I swear, Nero, that demon will never touch you, or him again."

Chaos suddenly appeared at the surface. "I will ensure that, child," he said, laying a gentle hand on Nero's shoulder.

As quick as he had appeared he vanished again, leaving a dazed Vincent in his stead. "I hate it when he does that," Vincent said, shaking his head. "But, I am glad to have him on our side."

Vincent walked over to the sofa and bent down to get his grandson's attention. "Are you okay, Nico?"

Dominico looked at his grandfather and threw his arms around Vincent's neck. Vincent wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back feeling the boy still trembling.

"He really scared you, huh?" Vincent said, running his fingers through Dominico's hair to comfort him. "You will be safe here, Nico. I promise."

Dominico nodded his head and stood up. He walked over and hugged Nero before he went upstairs to the room he always stayed in at "Papa Vincent's house".

Nero watched his son as he climbed the stairs. "I am worried about him, Father."

* * *

Later that evening Elena, Tifa, and their girls, Lucrecia and Melody were at the house to check on Nero and Dominico. While they were sat around the table, Nero went upstairs to check in on Dominico.

Nero peeked into Dominico's room. The boy was sitting on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs. As always, he was staring off into space. Nero sighed and closed the door again. He ran a hand through his hair as he made his way downstairs and into the living room. Elena, Tifa, Melody and Lucrecia were sitting at the dining room table enjoying tea and coffee.

"How is he?" Tifa asked.

"Hard to say," Nero replied. "But, I think he is still a bit shaken from what happened this afternoon."

"Anyone would be after coming face to face with that demon," Elena commented.

"I just wish I knew how to cheer him up," Nero said. "Get his mind off of it."

Melody's eyes lit up. "How about a sleep over?" she suggested.

"Yeah," Lucrecia agreed. "We could come over and help Nico get his mind off of things."

"That sounds like a great idea," Nero said with a smile.

Tifa and Elena pulled out their phones and each dialled their respective husbands, explaining the plan for the sleep over and asking if they could drop off a bag of clothes to Vincent's house. Lucrecia and Melody excused themselves and disappeared upstairs. A half hour later, Kadaj and Loz arrived with their daughter's overnight bags. The parents bid their daughters good night before departing for their own homes.

With the teens upstairs and the house relatively quiet, Vincent and Nero settled in to watch a movie. The volume was just loud enough so that they could hear what was going on upstairs. Every now and then, a burst of laughter could be heard from Dominico's room. Nero and Vincent looked at each other.

"I'm going to go check on them," Nero said.

He got up from the couch and headed upstairs. He walked down the hall to his son's room, twisted the door handle and opened the door a crack. He peeked into the room. The cousins were all gathered around in the middle of the floor. Lucrecia was sitting behind Dominico, braiding his hair, while Melody was expertly painting his nails with black nail polish. The girls were telling stories from school and from their family lives. Melody was currently regaling the memory she had of Dominico's first birthday. Lucrecia was in a fit of laughter as Melody came to the part where she started pulling on Dominico's horns as she tried to remove them.

Nero was taken off guard when he thought he saw a ghost of a smile on his son's face. It was the first time since the child was born that Dominico showed any sign of emotion, other than fear.

"I wonder what our parents would say if we all colored our hair," Lucrecia said.

"Where did that come from?" Melody asked.

"I'm sick of blonde hair," Lucrecia replied. "I want a new look."

"Shave your head like uncle Rude," Melody stated.

Lucrecia stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "I was thinking more like uncle Reno. Or Papa Vincent. Which would look better on me? Red or black? What do you think, Nico?"

Dominico merely shrugged his answer. Melody shook her head.

"Personally, I think uncle Nero would freak if we changed Nico's hair," she said. "It's too pretty to change, anyway."

"What about you, then?" Lucrecia asked. "Aren't you bored with having dark hair?"

Melody thought for a moment. "I've often wondered what it would be like to have silver hair like Dad. But, I think there's too many in this family with silver hair as it is. So, I'll stick with brown."

Smiling, Nero quietly closed the door and headed back downstairs. He paused in the doorway of the living room, the smile still on his face. Vincent noticed the smile and gave his son a questioning look.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

Nero turned to face the stairs behind him. "Yeah," he answered softly. "I think it will be."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** : Another combined chapter.

 **Disclaimer** : see previous chapters

* * *

Dmitry slinked through a dark alleyway before he resumed his host's form. So, he was a father. His little toy had become pregnant on their last encounter.

 _Well, now what will I do?_ he thought, drawing his trench coat further around his body. _Should I go pay my little puppet a visit? Or should I go claim what is rightfully mine?_ he thought, exiting the alley.

He stumbled. His host was starting to decay. He had been in this body for too long. "Perhaps I will return to that hospital and take my son. I need a new host anyway," Dmitry said, turning once again back towards The ShinRa Medical Facility.

He once again dissolved into dark sand and slithered unnoticed towards the child's room. He took his true form and approached the empty bed.

 _Where is he?!_ Dmitry thought as he noticed the empty bed.

"Who are you?" a voice came from behind him.

Dmitry turned and saw a young male doctor enter the room. Before the doctor could react, Dmitry had dissolved into sand and formed a swirling vortex around him, seeping into him. As the vortex dissipated Dmitry studied his new host.

 _This form will do nicely for now. And I can do some investigating while in this form,_ he thought, exiting the room.

Dmitry walked the halls until he came to the nurse's station. He slipped behind the desk and sifted through the files until he found the one for his toy. Dmitry picked the file up and opened it; reading down through it. His suspicions were confirmed. He had impregnated the boy during their last encounter. Dmitry then wondered how many more children he could sire with the boy. However, when he discovered that the damage Nero had sustained had left him sterile, Dmitry was overcome with rage.

"Doctor Roberts?" came a female voice.

Dmitry looked up to find a young woman with long, silver hair tied back in a ponytail standing before him. Her piercing green eyes were concerned. Dmitry caught his reflection in her glasses. His eyes had become a light shade of purple and horns were beginning to poke through his hair. He quickly corrected himself.

"Is everything all right?" the woman asked.

"Yes. Everything is fine..." Dmitry noticed the woman's name tag. "Lorrainia."

"Why are you going through Nero Valentine's file?" Lorrainia asked.

Dmitry closed the file and put it back in its place. "Just seeing if there was an update," he replied. "I heard there was a breach in security here a couple of days ago."

"Yes, there was," Lorrainia confirmed. "Dmitry the Terror Born tried to kidnap Mr. Valentine's son."

"I see," Dmitry said. "Did they find him?"

Lorrainia shook her head. "No, they didn't. The Turks are still hunting for him. He's been named Public Enemy Number One."

"Impressive," Dmitry commented. "Considering how many enemies are on that list."

"I suppose," Lorrainia said.

Dmitry smiled. "Well, thank you, Lorrainia. Would you keep me informed of any developments?" he asked.

Lorrainia simply nodded. Dmitry smiled again and walked away. The girl had been most helpful. However, she had failed to tell him where he could find his toy and his son.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** : Another combined chapter

 **Disclaimer** : see previous chapters

* * *

A cold fury burned within him. His favorite toy had been broken. Dmitry walked out of the hospital and turned in the direction of the alleyway he had hidden in earlier.

 _Maybe it's time for a new toy,_ he thought taking his true form. Sprouting wings he assended into the night sky. _I must dispose of my old one first._

* * *

Nero and Vincent had finished watching their movie and were enjoying a hot cup of coffee before turning in for the night. Nero was listening for any sounds that were drifting down from Dominico's bedroom, but realized it had been quiet for quite some time. He got up from the table and went upstairs to check on his son and his two nieces. He quietly opened the bedroom door a crack to peek inside. All three were sound asleep in Dominico's bed.

Lucrecia and Dominico were cuddled up together and Melody was asleep across the end of the bed. Dominico had his casted arm wrapped around his cousin's waist, and in his other arm he clutched the teddy bear Kadaj had given him the night before. Nero closed the door again and went back downstairs.

"Everything okay up there?" Vincent asked, placing the coffee cups in the kitchen sink.

"Yes. They are all sleeping. Thank you for letting Lucrecia and Melody stay overnight tonight. I think they helped Dominico more than I could have," Nero said, sitting at the table and resting his head in his hands.

Vincent turned to his son. "Nero, you are a wonderful parent. I wish you would stop doubting yourself."

"I know, father, but sometimes I just don't understand him. I feel like I can't get through to him, and that makes me feel like I am failing him."

Vincent went over and sat at the table. He reached across and took one of Nero's hands. "You are not failing him, Nero. You love him beyond measure. He loves you, too. Anyone can see that."

Nero looked at Vincent and nodded, tears blurring his vision. "I was so scared today when Dmitry got to him. I couldn't even break the door in to get to him. If Launa and Renzoo hadn't come along I would have lost him."

Vincent stood up and went around the table and drew his son up into a hug. "Don't do this to yourself, Nero. Dominico is fine. He is here and he is safe. You are too.''

Nero looked into his father's eyes and nodded. "Thanks Father. I think I am going to head up to bed myself. I didn't get much sleep last night and it is catching up on me."

Nero went upstairs and peeked in on Dominico and the girls once more. He then turned and went into his own bedroom and changed into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He climbed into bed and was soon fast asleep.

Unseen by Nero, two glowing purple eyes watched him from the darkness.

"Time for you to pay, puppet. I am here to claim my son and mold him into what he should be. Time for you to die, but not before I have some fun first."

Dmitry dissolved into dark sand and slithered up the wall, seeking a way to enter his puppet's room. He found no way in so he crept around the entire outside of the house until he found the opening he needed; a small gap under the garage door. Dmitry smiled to himself. He was looking forward to playtime again. This time, after he was satisfied, his toy would die. He snaked his way up the stairs, into Nero's room and over to the bed.

"I would say sweet dreams," Dmitry whispered as he began to sink into Nero's body. "But, there aren't any left."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** : Combined chapter.

 **Disclaimer** : see previous chapters

* * *

Nero awoke and looked around. His eyes widened in terror as he recognized where he was. He was in the same dreamscape in which he had been tortured on many occasions by Dmitry, and he was once again tied, nude, to the same altar where Dmitry had violated him for the first time.

"Well now, Puppet, finally awake I see," came the hissing voice of the one creature he feared the most.

"You have been keeping secrets from me," Dmitry said, walking into Nero's line of sight."I have a son that you have kept from me for all these years."

Nero glared at Dmitry. "You stay away from him, you bastard!"

"Oh, puppet, is that any way to talk to your master? Oh, but then again, it doesn't really matter now does it? You see, once I found out I had sired one child with you, I intended to sire more with you. But then I made a terrible discovery." Dmitry approached Nero and ran his hand between his legs, touching him where Nero hoped never to be touched by this demon again. "I discovered that I had too much fun at out last meeting. I broke you, and you can no longer bear me a child. Therefore you have almost outlived your usefulness. You will die soon, but I want to have some fun first." Dmitry ran his claws down Nero's chest , drawing blood and screams as he went. "I am now going to take you like before, pet, there would be no point. I am going to find another to bear me children. Perhaps the pretty brother of yours. He can have two at a time apparently. It was his daughter you fought me for before."

Nero shook his head. "You leave my family alone demon. Stay away from all of them."

Dmitry back-handed Nero hard across the face. "I will do as I please! That includes taking _my_ son and molding him into what he should be."

"Leave him alone, Dmitry, please," Nero said, looking at Dmitry with pleading eyes. "I will do anything you want just please leave Dominico alone."

"Oh, I think I like you begging. I want to hear you begging for mercy," Dmitry said picking up a knife and running the blade across Nero's chest drawing another pain filled scream from him. "Don't scream too loudly, pet. We have only just begun."

* * *

Reno was jerked awake when his cell phone started to ring. Shifting to untangle himself from the twisted bedsheets, he moved away from his mate and groped around the bedside table for his phone. When he found the accursed object, he opened it and placed it to his ear.

"Sinclair," he answered.

"I don't know how he did it, but he got in!" came Vincent's panicked cry.

All fatigue drained from Reno and he bolted up in bed. "What?!"

Yazoo moaned beside him. "Reno, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nero's not waking up," Vincent said. "He's barely breathing."

"Slow down, Vince, what happened?" Reno asked.

"I was getting the kids up for breakfast and I noticed that Nero wasn't up, yet. So, I went into his room to wake him up, but...but he's..."

The color drained from Reno's face. "Oh, goddess," he whispered in horror.

"I was supposed to protect him," Vincent said wretchedly. "He was supposed to be safe here."

"I'm on my way," Reno said. "Hang in there, Vince."

* * *

A half hour later, Vincent found his house full of his family. Reno, Launa and Renzoo searched the house to see if they could figure out how Dmitry had gotten inside. Lucrecia and Melody were in Nero's room with Dominico while the adults were downstairs looking for Dmitry's entry point. Dominico had his head resting on the bed while his fingers brushed Nero's hair.

Lucrecia rubbed her cousin's back. "They'll find a way to wake him up, Nico," she said. "Papa Vincent did it before, he can do it again."

Melody refrained from adding that the reason their grandfather was able to wake their uncle and Launa up was because Nero had already opened up a portal into the dream world. Lucrecia crossed her arms as she studied Nero's still face.

"What we need is our own way into the dream world," she said.

"How?" Melody asked. "Dmitry's the only one who can enter someone's dreams."

Dominico sat up, his eyes thoughtful. He looked down at his hands. If he was the spawn of the demon who could enter dreams, maybe he use the same power. Dominico glanced up briefly as if he was looking at something on the other side of the bed. He then closed his eyes and started to concentrate. Melody and Lucrecia fell back when sand began to swirl around him. However, instead of the sand being dark purple, it was a bright, golden color.

"Papa Vincent!" Lucrecia screamed.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs and a moment later, Vincent and his sons fell into the room. They were just in time to see Dominico dissolve into golden sand and disappear into Nero's body.

"What the hell?" Kadaj asked.

"You said a bad word, Daddy," Lucrecia said in a stunned tone.

"Well, now. That's a new wrinkle," Launa commented.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : see previous chapters

* * *

Dmitry stood over Nero, redressing. Nero lay on the alter, ravaged and bleeding. Dmitry buttoned up his shirt and zipped up his pants.

"I'm glad I changed my mind," the demon said. "That was more fun than I remembered. But, alas, our time has grown short."

Nero looked up to see a dagger form in Dmitry's hand. This was it; he was really going to die. Nothing would be able to stop Dmitry from taking Dominico. The demon would tear through the Valentines like a plague. Dmitry turned to face Nero; flipping the blade in his hand a couple of times.

"I'm sad to have to end our time together, pet. But, you are of no use to me, anymore. I will take my son, find a new toy, and together we will take this planet and make the world our own." Dmitry raised the dagger above his head. "Good bye, Nero Valentine."

There was the crack of a whip and Dmitry's hand stopped in mid-strike. The demon looked up to see a whip wrapped around his wrist. Turning, he saw who was responsible. Dominico stood a few feet away, the handle of the whip clenched tightly in his hands. A look so foreign to the boy shone in his purple eyes. It was a look of pure murder.

"Stay away from my Mommy," the boy growled.

"So, he does talk," Dmitry said.

"Nico?" Nero whispered in confusion.

Dominico pulled back on the whip, yanking Dmitry's hand further away from his birth parent. The demon laughed and swung his arm, slicing the whip with the dagger. Dominico stumbled back. He threw the useless weapon to the ground. Dmitry turned to face the boy fully.

"Now, boy, is that any way to treat your father?" he asked.

Dominico glared daggers at Dmitry. "Daddies are supposed to raise their kids," he declared. "Daddies are supposed to protect their kids." He held out his hand and golden sand swirled up into his palm, taking the form of a beautiful, elegant sword. "I was raised by my uncles. I was protected by Papa Vincent." The fire light caught the blade and it flashed a fiery red. "You, demon, are _not_ my father."

Dmitry's eyes turned a darker shade of purple as anger began to take a hold of him. "Fine. If that's the way you want to play." He swung his arm down by his side. The dagger turned into a massive sword. "Let's play, whelp."

Nero could only watch helplessly as his son faced off against the demon. There was the sound of metal clashing against metal. Sparks flew as the blades met. Dmitry pushed down on the weapons. Dominico's arms began to shake with the strain and his knees started to buckle. Dmitry laughed.

"Did you really think you had any chance at defeating me?" the demon asked. He grabbed Dominico by the throat and lifted him up off the ground. "You may have inherited my appearance, my powers, but you're merely a runt. You have no control. _I_ am the master, whelp. You do as _I_ say."

Dominico cried out as he was thrown across the platform. He hit the ground hard and slid to a stop some distance from the alter. Dmitry scoffed as he started towards the boy.

"I'll be right back, puppet. I first have to teach this boy some respect."

Dominico pushed himself to his hands and knees. His body hurt; a lot. He picked up his sword again and used it to push himself to his feet. He barely managed to lift the sword up to block Dmitry's blade as it came down towards him. Dominico winced in pain as Dmitry shoved the blades towards him.

"You are my spawn, child. When this is over, and your precious Mommy is dead and gone, I will take you and mold you into the demon you were meant to be," Dmitry said.

"Shut up!" Dominico shouted.

"Can you not see them? Your mother's greatest fears? He's scared of you, boy. He will always fear you."

"Shut up!" Dominico screamed.

"The same goes for the rest of your little family," Dmitry continued. "They may say and act like you're something special, but to them, you'll always be the spawn of a demon. Evil personified. You're their greatest fear, Dominico. Time to show them just how right they were to fear you."

Dominico let out a blood chilling scream. He pushed back on the blades, making Dmitry stumble. Before the demon could react, Dominico sliced his blade across Dmitry's throat. The Terror Born stood there, eyes wide with surprise. His eyes slowly rolled back as his head began to tip backwards. Dmitry collapsed into a pile of burnt sand. Dominico let his sword fall from his hand. The blade dissolved into golden sand and disappeared. The boy ran over to Nero. He lightly touched Nero's chest and clothes appeared on his birth parent's body. The binds disappeared and Nero winced as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the alter.

Dominico took a step back, his eyes haunted. "Mommy? Was what Dmitry said true?" he asked.

Nero hopped down from the alter and pulled his son into a tight hug, holding him close. "Nothing that demon says is true, Nico," he replied. "You are my son. My one and only. I could never be afraid of you. I love you to no end."

Dominico wrapped his arms around Nero and returned the hug. Nero ran his fingers through his son's hair.

"Nico, how did you know where to find me?" he asked.

"The pretty lady with the pink dress and red hair told me," Dominico replied. "The man with the black hair and scar told me I could use the same trick Dmitry used." He smiled. "I like the man with the black hair. He's funny."

Another question began to burn in Nero's mind. "Nico, what do you see when you stare off?" he asked.

Dominico looked up at him. "The pretty lady and funny man," he answered. "They're always with me. They look out for me and watch over our family."

"So, at the hospital, when the nurse was taking you to get stitched up...you waved to someone."

Dominico nodded. "The funny man waved at me and gave me a thumbs up," he explained.

Nero ran his fingers through his son's hair. "And you can talk," he said.

"Only in here," Dominico told him. He looked around the nightmare. "Can we go? I don't like this place. It's scary."

Nero nodded. "Of course."

Dominico closed his eyes and golden sand swirled around them.

* * *

Everyone was still gathered around in Nero's room when a blast of golden sand shot out of Nero's body. The sand fell to the floor and took the form of a trembling Dominico. Nero took a deep, shaky breath. Lucrecia rushed to her cousin's side as Lorrainia hurried to check on Nero. Dominico sat up and shook his head. Lucrecia threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't scare us like that," she said.

"How are you feeling, uncle Nero?" Lorrainia asked.

Nero caught his breath and smiled up at her. "Fine," he rasped. He looked up at Dominico who was standing over him. He reached up and brushed a strand of hair behind his son's ear. "That's my boy," Nero whispered.

Dominico smiled softly at the praise. As everyone gathered around to celebrate their safe return, the boy looked over to see his guardian angels standing by the window. The man with the black hair and scar gave him a thumbs up, while the woman with the red braided hair gave him a proud smile. Dominico smiled at them before turning back to his birth parent.

 _We'll speak again, Mommy,_ he thought. _I'll see you in our dreams._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N** : Final chapter written by Yazzy Dollface. We hope you enjoyed the story. It was really fun to write. Until next time.

 **Disclaimer** : see previous chapters.

* * *

Nero awoke lying in a field, surrounded by flowers and full of birds and butterflies. There was a brook running through the middle of the field, teeming with vivadly colourful fish, too beautiful to be real. He sat up and looked around. The sounds of the bird calls were beautiful, and the smell of the flowers was amazing. Never had he seen such a beautiful field.

Suddenly he heard the sound of laughter. It sounded pretty close so he stood up and began to follow the voice. Over the top of a small hill he found the source of the laughter; his son was running through the field, chasing butterflies

He walked down the hill and called out to Dominico. "It this your dreamscape, Nico?"

Dominico turned and ran towards Nero a huge smile on his face. "Hi Mommy! Do you like it? I made it just for us. We can talk here and have picnics.''

"I love it. It's beautiful," Nero said, drawing Dominico in for a hug.

Dominico nodded. "Good. I worked really hard to make it perfect."

He reached out and took Nero's hand and lead him over to the brook. "See these? They are my dream fish. I coloured them pretty colors to remind me that in here is my Mommy's happy place."

Nero reached into the water, finding it surprisingly warm. One of the fish swam just below the surface, brushing itself against Nero's hand, almost catlike.

"This is amazing, Dominico!" Nero said, running his other hand through his son's hair. "But why did you make it?"

"I made it so you would be happy, and not have bad dreams anymore. I like talking to you, Mommy, and in here is the only place I can. I love you, Mommy," Dominico said, hugging Nero tightly.

Nero held his son close to his chest happy tears forming in his eyes. "I like talking to you, my child. I love you too, Dominico. You are all I need to be happy."

They stood up and walked the small distance to where Dominco had a blanket spread on the ground. There was all sorts of picnic foods spread on the blanket. They ate and talked for what seemed like hours; until morning came and they had to leave their dream world.

Nero awoke once again in his bedroom at his father's house. After the whole incident with Dmitry, Nero sold his own home and he and Dominico moved back in with Vincent.

Vincent had come up with the idea, and everyone agreed it was a fantastic one.

He got out of bed and went across the hall to Dominico's room, opening the door to get the child up for his first day back to school ,after recovering from his previous injuries. He saw a smile on his son's face and knew he was still chasing butterflies around in the field. He walked farther into the room and gently shook Dominico awake.

"Leave the butterflies alone. It's time for school," he said with a laugh as his son moaned and rolled back over to sleep again. "Nico, I know you like the dreamscape you created for us, but we can still have fun in the real world too. Come on, kiddo, get up. I smell pancakes."

Dominico's eyes popped open and he jumped out of bed, running out of the room and downstairs as Vincent laid a fresh stack of pancakes on the table. Nero followed closly behind him.

Nero noticed that since Dmitry's death, Dominico was starting to express more emotion. He figured that had a lot to with the dreamscape he had created.

Vincent noticed the smile on Nero's face and asked what he was so happy about. Nero told him about the dreamscape Dominico had created, and how they spoke within it.

Vincent nodded and looked at his grandson. "He truly is a remarkable child, Nero."

"He is so much more than that, Father," Nero said, walking over and running a hand through his son's hair. "He is a gift, and I couldn't be happier."


End file.
